Maximum Ride: Max and Dylan Fan-fiction
by TheCrazyCoolOneInTheWorld
Summary: What happens when Max and Dylan decide to put this relationship to the next level? What will Max do about Fang? Will Max pick Fang or Dylan? What will she do or say to the both of them? What will her heart finally tell her?


**Maximum Ride: Max and Dylan Fanfiction**

 **Created By: Kaydee Duncan**

I never thought that I, Maximum Ride (aka. Max), could possibly have feelings for Dylan. I hate his blond hair. I hate his perfect eyes, and his perfect body. I hate that I love when he gets in front of me when we are flying so I can see him soar through the sky. I hate that I, Max have feelings for him. Why? Why did these feelings have to just somewhat show up after Fang dumped me for my clone the stupid Max II who calls herself Maya? Why is she so better than me in his eyes? Why did he dump me for my clone? Why did my feelings for Fang turn from love to hate real quick? Why did this happen to me? Why do I feel safe with Dylan and want to be with him? Why does my heart beat a million miles every time I see him? Why do we think the same things? Why do we have to be meant for each other? Why do I love him back?

It is 2:00 am in the morning. I couldn't sleep so I went down stairs to get a glass of milk and cookies. What? I have needs for stuff to. When I went down stairs, I forgot that Dylan still didn't have a room to sleep in and he was right now sleeping on the couch. I tried to walk by without waking him up from his sleep, but I stopped. Dylan's angel looking face when he sleeps caught my attention. I bent down to his face and before I knew what I was doing, my face was an inch away from his. I stopped myself from doing something I shouldn't. I walked in the kitchen. Got my milk and cookies and hurried up to my room. I closed the door behind me and sighed from the action I was about to do to Dylan.

30 minutes later, I had finished my milk and cookies, and was heading my way down stairs to put my cup in the sink. When I got down there I didn't want to look at Dylan so I just looked the other way heading to the kitchen. When I got in the kitchen I saw Dylan drinking a glass of milk and eating cookies. "Did you do the same thing, Max?" Dylan said sarcastically. He knew I had done it. He bought the cookies and he must have heard me come in the kitchen and open the package of cookies. Next thing I know Dylan starts laughing and walking toward my direction. He came in front of me with my back to the wall I had nowhere to go. Dylan had put his arms up around me. I placed my cup behind me and told him to back off. "Why should I? I will only do it if your heart wants me to." What is he talking about? This is what Dylan does. He kicked me off the tree and kissed me. He kissed me in Paris, and now this. What is his game? What is Dylan think of? "Get away from me Dylan!" I said while pushing him away. Yet Dylan being strong didn't move an inch. Why does he have to be strong? Dylan had a little chuckle he let out, "Why are you blushing, Max?" Before I knew it my cheeks where hot as a tomato. I love Dylan. Why hide it? Oh I don't know, probably to make sure the bigshot doesn't get any ideas. Yet Dylan had his own plans for that night. He was planning on getting something from me. Anything from me. Yet what we did was the next big step. Dylan had placed his soft lips on mine. It was a passionate one. I couldn't help myself. I guess it's because we were made for each other and stuff. But I wanted him back. I gave him the kiss back. Dylan had picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck. Dylan led me and him to the living room but I wanted to do it privately. "No, my room!" I managed to say with the excitement of what is happening. I don't know why but right now my heart was beating faster than anything and my feelings for Dylan where all rushing out. Fang… I no longer have feelings for you. I am sorry! Not really you ran off with Maya.

Dylan had gotten up the stairs with me on him perfectly fine. Wow my strong man. Dylan opened the door to my room and then closed it behind us. He put me down on the ground and somehow my body let out a whine. I was shocked that I did that over Dylan doing that simple thing but I agreed in my body. I looked at him with puppy eyes that I have never have ever shown to anybody… not even Fang. "I have to take my shirt off. Now will you let me?" Dylan said cockily. I gave him a node. "Take your clothes off!" I did what he said and began taken my shirt and pants off. Dylan did the same thing but I wanted it off quickly so I had gone over to him and ripped them off of him. "Dam, someone wants me a lot" He was right my heart and body was begging for him. I pushed Dylan to my bed and had thrown him on. I climbed on top of Dylan and started to give him passionate kisses. Dylan and I started to make out on my bed. I wanted more and he knew that. That night Dylan and I did something that I never thought that I and he would do. I thought me and Fang would do that. Fang is no more to me. Fang is completely out of my life. Dylan is my new man now. I love Dylan more than Fang. I and Dylan were made for each other. Dylan has now stolen my heart. Dylan I am all yours.

Next Morning

I woke up for the first time happy and cheerful. Dylan had me wrapped in his arms. He was still asleep. That cute sleeping face of his. Dylan was waking up and then he looked at me and gave me a smile that lit up my world. "Good morning, beautiful" Dam that one sentence go to me. I gave him a big smile, "Good morning, handsome" Next thing I know I have Dylan hovering over me with his body and face. He lent down and gave me a passionate kiss that I blushed at. Why does he do this to me? I was happy that Dylan imprinted on me. We were soul mates. We just made it permanent now. I swung my arms around his neck and pulled him in closer to me. I wanted him even more. Dylan started laughing in between are make out session and I started laughing to. "Wow Max… What got you so hyper?" Dylan asked with me now hovering over him because I flipped him over. "I want my mate. I want my Dylan. I want the person I was made to mate with from the beginning." I said with a pouty face. Dylan then looked shy for some reason. He looked like he was going to be sorry about something like if I say the wrong thing he is going to bolt out of here. "Max?" He asked with a face I didn't like. "Yes" wanted to know what is happening. "Does this mean that you and...?" Before he could finish that sentence I lend down to his face and kissed him. I kept on kissing him before he pushed me off which had to be hard on him. I could tell it was hard on him. "Max, I am serious. Is he out of the picture? Or am I the next Fang." His face looked so depressed. He looked like he was hurt about the thought of me saying that Fang wasn't out of the picture, that I was just making him the next Fang. But remember what I said, "Fang… I no longer have feelings for you." Ya I meant that. My heart never beats for him anymore. I feel nothing for him anymore. Dylan made that happen. Because I feel in love with Dylan not Fang. For the first time I was going to open up about my feelings to Dylan and nobody else. I went down to Dylan's ear and whispered, "Dylan, Fang is out for good. I don't want to be loved by him. I don't want to see him or hear him or even hear his name. Fang is no more in my heart. You made that happen. I feel in love with you Dylan not Fang. Not the thought of replacing Fang with you. Not that you would become the new Fang. I want you to be you. I feel in love with you Dylan and nobody else. We were meant to be together forever Dylan." It felt good to tell Dylan that. My heart had a big lift of it. What caught my attention though was when I was being flipped over and kissed all over. I couldn't help but let a little giggle out. Dylan showed me his face and it was like a kid on Christmas day that got everything that he wanted. I loved him. I loved his cute face right now. It made me happy. Dylan started to play around like we did last night, but I stopped him before he continued his fun time. "Dylan, What about everybody else? They're going to hear us," I managed to say through him begging for more. "Just be very, very quiet then." Dylan said starting again. I chuckled and let him do his thing.

Dylan and I got a shower together and got dressed. We both went down stairs and Dylan was messing around. I hit him and he played the "Why would you hurt me" card. I just started to laugh and we both walked in the kitchen. But right before we did I had a certain someone whisper in my ear, "Remember what happened in the kitchen?" I turned around and hit Dylan again. "Ow, stop hurting me. Aren't I your boyfriend?" I looked at him. "You never asked." I turned around and was about to walk out again, but Dylan grabbed my hand and pulled me back in the living room. "Will you be mine? Will you MAX be my girlfriend, my mate, my world, my everything?" I couldn't believe this right now. My heart was beating supper fast. I looked in his eyes and said a quick, "Yes!" Then I turned around and walked right in the kitchen without him.

"Good morning" I hear everybody saying at the same time. "Good morning everybody" I replied. Finally, Dylan walked in with a pinkish face. I bet it took him forever to mask that face. "Yo, Dylan what's got you so pinkish this morning?" Iggy teased at him. "Nothing… It's nothing." AW! He is trying so hard to not get anymore happier. I gave him a quick smile and blew him a kiss then turned to look at the flock. Then there was someone that got inside our heads. "Max and Dylan are dating now!" Angel decided to scream out. Dylan's face then went blank and red. Mine well mine was now red and blank just like Dylan's. Everybody was looking at us. The whole flock just stared at us. "So that's where the moan's came from," Iggy decided to tell everyone about, "Not only last night, but also this morning. Wow Dylan you did pretty good man. Especially after the Fang thing." Dylan and I death stared Iggy at that moment. I could tell Dylan couldn't handle the eye's looking at us. Also the comment Iggy made. I grabbed Dylan's hand and rushed him out the kitchen through the living room and out the front door. "Ready to go fly with me?" He gave me a quick nod and I was happy he did. We gave our self's a quick start and then we were off. This will be the best time me and Dylan will have. Other than last night and this morning.

It felt wonderful. The wind through my hair, and the breeze on my face. I loved when I took flight in the air. I love everything about it. I really was happy. After Paris, Dylan and I where growing closer and closer. Now we are dating. I never thought I would actually pick him. I just wanted to do what Angel said on the plane that day. Pick Fang or Dylan and stop letting it mess with my head. But my finally decision was the best decision I have ever made. Dylan made me happy. I looked behind me to see the handsome being that is now mine, but Dylan was no were in sight. I stopped right in the air. I was searching, and looking everywhere. "DYLAN!" I screamed. I was looking everywhere. Screaming his name over and over. What happened? Where is he? Where did he go? Then out of nowhere I get a soft kiss on my cheek. I turned around so quick. There he was. My Dylan. "Did you miss me, Max? You were screaming pretty loud." He mocked at me. He did not just do that. I gave him a really girly "Ahh" which I never did in my life, and I took off toward him. Dylan dogged really fast. If he didn't then he would have been on the ground in seconds. He turned toward me after I had stabled myself after the miss and he came toward me. Dylan came right at me, slowed down at the right moment, and then held me like if we were on the ground and on our feet. His arms where around my hip and I put my arms around his neck. Dylan pulled me close to him and gave me a kiss. This was the best moment of my life. In the air with Dylan being kissed like it is a fairy tale. I loved this and nobody could take this away from me. But I spoke to soon. Why did this person have to be back? We said we would never speak to each other again? Why is he here now after what me and Dylan just had going on? The voice came out like a sting in my back. I hated him for everything. For leaving me for someone else and replacing everybody. Making me cry and not feeling guilty. He had someone he loves, and finally after I gave my heart to someone he comes back.

"What are you doing with him?" Fangs voice came out with so much hatred. Dylan and I turned toward the figure in front of us. Dylan let go of me, but I didn't want him to let go of me just because of Fang. Fang doesn't matter to me anymore, and I am glad I am saying it now. I am glad that my heart belongs to Dylan and only Dylan. I grabbed his hand and held it in my own. Dylan looked at me and gave me a smile that I knew meant so much to him and made his world a better place. "Why are you with him, Max" Again that voice. Never in my life did I ever hate something so much in my life. "I have a right to be with who I want and when I want. You have no say in that. You left so why are you here again? Why come back?" I said so rudely to him, and for once it felt good. Fang still hasn't said anything. "Well?" I was growing tired of this. "I came here for you, Max. Yet when I come back you are with him. Him of all people. The useless clone. Why be with someone that has somebody's body and face. It's not even his. I won't let that happen Max, not now not ever. You and I are meant to be together Max. You weren't meant for each other. You belong to me!" With that said Fang pulled me toward him and mine and Dylan's hands let go of each other and I never felt so horrible in my life. I felt like I lost a piece in my life. Dylan got angry and was about to come after Fang, but Fang pulled me in and kissed me.

Never…Ever…Ever has his kisses ever felt this horrible. I tried to get away from him. He wasn't letting me go. He wouldn't let go. I then bit his lip. "Ow, Max you bit me!" Fang wined at me. Dylan came soaring towards Fang. Never have I ever seen so much rage on Dylan's face. It was like someone had flipped the switch and turned on the "Deadly Dylan" switch. Before I knew what was happening Dylan had punched Fang in the face so hard he went spiraling backwards through the air. I looked at Dylan again. This time he had the face of a Knight and shining armor how had saved his princess. I don't know why, but that made me kinda happy. Fang rebalanced his self and came back. Yet Dylan wouldn't let him come near me. Dylan in braced me in his arms, he wasn't going to let Fang have me. I knew that Dylan would put up a real good fight with Fang if he tried to come near me. When Dylan wanted to be strong he was definitely strong. I hugged Dylan tight. I didn't want to let go but I had to make sure that Fang would leave me alone for good. I got out of Dylan's arms and he gave me a hurt look on his face yet I gave him a reassuring smile. I turned and looked at Fang. Fang I hope this kills you. You don't leave me and come back whenever you want. Then when I am finally happy you always know how to make me feel like shit. So here goes nothing. "Don't ever kiss me again!" I exploded, seeing Dylan smiling in the rear of my eye, "I am with Dylan now and you can't tell me who to be with and when to be with them. You can't leave me and replace me. Then when I am finally happy you want to come back and make me feel like crap… again. You left with Maya. You have her. What happened if she knew what you were here right now? What would happen to that clone? You know what… I don't care. Leave Fang and never come back. Leave and never come near me, call me, text me, search me up, anything. I left you long time ago. My feelings for you died long time ago. I have some else I love now. Don't take that away from me. Don't come here and tell me what to do. Leave… Just leave me alone forever… Just leave" With that said I turned around and flew right into Dylan's arms fast but land in them lightly… I think… I mean Dylan did stumble back a little, then I started to cry in his arms. Those worm arms of his. The ones I feel in love with. The worm heat they gave off. The ones that make my cheeks turn bright red. I wanted my Dylan and only my Dylan right now. Dylan held me tightly.

I looked up at Dylan, gave him a quick smile and told him this with everything in my heart, "I pick you, Dylan. It has always been you. What I said to you yesterday and this morning was all true. I love you, Dylan, not Fang. So please can we go home now and leave where Fang doesn't follow?" I said with pleading eyes and a hope of joy on my face for him to say yes. Then he gave me the nod. I turned to Fang and said to not follow us and that I meant what I said. Dylan turned and looked at Fang and gave him this look. The look that said stay away from Max. I was actually happy and filled with joy after Dylan did that. He kinda looked like if Fang flew even an inch or a centimeter toward me then he was going to kill Fang. Dylan then grabbed my hand and we flew back to the house. With my cheeks flushed red, I looked toward Dylan, and he looked at me. I could tell that everybody was right. We were totally meant for each other.

When Dylan and I got back to the house everybody was doing the usual. Yet everything changed when we stepped through the door. "Oh, look at the love birds!" Iggy said with a little girl's voice. Which was very weird, even for Iggy. I could tell he thought the same thing because he had a discussed face that turned back to normal when he looked and Dylan and I. Now this needs to stop. Everybody was looking at us with lovey dovey looks on their faces. Which I think Dylan had enough to because he gave everybody a stern look and gave them a growl like a very protective bear. "Stop teasing us okay. You all knew it was going to happen." Then Dylan looked at me and gave me a look that was like are you okay with me saying that or not. Which I gave him a nod to continue. I really wanted to see what he had in mind to tell everybody. "Nobody give Max or me a hard time about this okay. You guys have no say in what Max or what I do got that." Then everybody gave a nod like he was telling them to do it or else he was going to be upset. Which we all have seen that and it is not pretty. "Okay then…is everybody good with that plan or not." Everybody nodded. Angel looked at me for a second and gave me the reassuring smile that said she approved of my choice, and I was glad she did. I gave her a smile back thanking her for the approval from her. I was happy for the choice I made. Fang gave me hurt and sad feelings. Yelled at me and replaced me with me. Dylan never saw the other me as the real me. He preferred the real me over her. Dylan wanted me to be happy. He didn't want anybody to tell me what to do and he made that clear a long time ago to Fang. Dylan was the right person for me. Dylan and I are made for each other. He imprinted on me. He was a part of me that I couldn't get rid of. I really didn't want him to be gone away from my side. I wanted Dylan and only Dylan. I was truly happy now.

Dylan and I were now at the table in the kitchen and where about to start eating. Yet I felt this spark on my thigh. Dylan had his hand on my thigh. Rubbing his hand up and down. I looked over at him and he had this sheepish look on his face that was playing innocent. Then he looked at me and gave me a childish grin that told me that he was playing around the hard way. I gave him a stern look that told him that I hated him for doing this. Not really though. I wanted him to continue, but only when everybody isn't in the same room as us. Yet Dylan being Dylan. He went up even farther and farther. To fare for the likes of everybody in the room. Why does he have to do this now? Why can't this wait? We just got together and he already wants to tease me. Thanks Dylan you are such a great boyfriend. When Dylan went farther up I had this feeling inside me that said I didn't want him to stop. Which I allowed Dylan to go up farther. Which I would have never let happen if Dylan and I weren't together. Which I had a satisfactory of knowing that Fang is completely out of the picture. Especially when he tried to come back to the flock and make me leave Dylan. Ya right. Why would I, when you left for your precise Maya. BAM! Right then I felt Dylan's hand somewhere it shouldn't be. I pushed his hand away and whispered to him, "Not right now. The flock will know, and you don't want Angle to blurt out about what you are doing, right?" Dylan then toke his hand off of me permanently. With his hand off of me I felt sad and alone. I wanted my Dylan back. Yet he was right next to me. Why would I miss him when he is right there? This was too hard for me to admit. That I, Maximum Ride wanted Dylan the boy I us to hate. Now is my boyfriend and that I wanted him to touch me.

Night-time (Bed-time)

Dylan didn't talk to me or touch me after what happened at lunch. I kinda felt alone after that. I got ready for bed just like the rest of the flock. When I went to go to the bathroom to get my shower I saw Dylan come out. I tried to get to him fast enough, but he was already in his room before I could ever talk to him. So I went inside the bathroom and took my shower. I usually take 10 minutes, but this time I took 25 minutes think about Dylan and how hurt he was. A lot of people told both of us that we were connected and that we were meant for each other. Yet now I know why they say that. I could feel Dylan and how sad, hurt, and upset he was that I pushed his hand away. I could feel that he was think that I was going to dump him and run off to Fang. What shocked the most was that I didn't think of Fang. I was only thinking of how I wanted to make Dylan feel better. I wanted to be the reason why Dylan smiled. Yet right now, I am not sure that Dylan wants me around. I think he wants nothing to do with me right now and that hurt me. I ended up in my room, but I thought I was still in the bathroom. I guess that because I was thinking about Dylan I just did my thing.

When I got in bed I felt alone. I couldn't sleep. Intel my eyelids closed of exhaustion. Yet I didn't stay asleep forever. I woke up from the worst nightmare ever. I was with Dylan in the sky like today, and Fang showed up. Yet what happened today, didn't happen in the dream. I left Dylan for Fang. I saw Dylan's face and it was horrible. He looked like someone stabbed him in the back, ran him over, and then tore his heart out. I couldn't bare looking at that face. I jolted up. I hated that dream. I just hated it. I got out of bed, got my things, and walked down the hall very carefully. Tiptoeing so that nobody hears me walking by, and opened Dylan's bedroom door. The lights were out and I could barely see the bed. But thankfully I could see the bed just a little. I walked over to the lamp that was sitting on top of this small table next to his bed. I carefully turned it on. Dylan woke up, turned around and looked at me with a worried/hurt/sadden/ upset face. I didn't like that look at all. Dylan's face then turned into shock from what I was going to do next. I climbed into his bed, and wrapped my arms around his muscular body. To my surprise Dylan didn't hug me back, and I knew why. I looked up at Dylan and gave him a quick kiss. "Dylan, I know what you where dreaming about. I am not going to leave you for Fang. I would never let that happen. Fang left first, and I am not going to run back to him whenever he decides to show his ugly face around here…," I can't believe I said that, "… You are the only person I like. Get that through your head. Just because I pushed your hand off my… you know what… doesn't mean I don't like you. Dylan the only reason why I did that was because I didn't want the precious Angel to blurt out to everybody that you and I were having fun underneath the table. Okay. I didn't mean for you to get hurt about that. I love you Dylan."

At that moment I froze. I said the "L" word to Dylan. Oh my goodness what did I just do. Way to go Max. Way to go. But then I felt to strong arms rap around me. Dylan was hugging me back and very strongly. I just in braced the hug, and I don't do that often. Actually, I never in braced a hug that was with a boy. Huh… Dylan you are changing me. I didn't want this moment to end at all. Dylan was snuggling up closer and closer to me, and I felt protected for the first time. I felt that I could let Dylan have my heart. "Dylan?" Dylan then looked at me and gave me a hum. "If I give you my heart completely you can never hurt me, cheat on me, leave me, or do anything to me that would cause me pain. You are the only person I have ever done this to. You're the first person that I allowed to ever touch me like you did yesterday. Please Dylan, Will you forgive me and completely have my heart? Also you have to stay with me every day and every night. Do you promise?" Dylan didn't speak for a while, but then he decided to speak up and be a man. Sorry that came out wrong. "Yes, I promise you that I, Dylan will do everything you said and more. Do you promise you will do the same for me, never cheat, hurt me, leave me, or do anything to make me have pain?" I had to speak up after that. "Yes I will. I Maximum Ride will make my Dylan happy forever and do everything that he has said me not to do and to do, and one more thing. What do you mean by 'and more'." It took him a while to answer again, but I am still glad he responded. "I mean that I will do everything you said me to do, and do other things to make you even happier. You will see in the future." That is it. You won't tell me more. Wow Dylan. Just wow. Thanks!

I ended up falling asleep in Dylan's arms very fast. I never thought I could fall asleep so quick, but now I can with Dylan's help. All I need him to do was sleep with me. Which is going to happen every night because I need the sleep. I don't sleep well without Dylan. I need Dylan for mostly everything. Which is surprising because now that I am looking at it, Dylan is way much nicer to me than Fang ever was. Fang treated me very poorly. We constantly fought and disagreed with everything each one of us had to say. But with Dylan it is different. With Dylan I don't have to argue. I don't have to ask to spend time with him or even for him to sit next to me. I don't have to tell him to not argue or fight with me. Dylan wants to be with me. If we have a fight, which we kinda had a bad moment right before. Then it was my fault. I would push him away, and I now finally stop pushing Dylan away from me. I finally let him in and see who he really is. I see that he is my significant other. He is my other half. Dylan is mine forever.

Next Morning

I woke up with my head rising up and down. I could tell that the person my head was resting on was still asleep. They were resting so peacefully. I lifted my head up lightly. I then looked up at the person that I was laying on. My angle looking boyfriend. My Dylan. Dylan looked like he was dreaming about something amazing. I really wished I had Angel's power to read minds. I would love to see what Dylan thought, dreamt, or even see what Dylan does on his fun time. I then stopped. 'What does Dylan do for his fun time?' Really, I don't think anybody in the flock has a free time or fun time. I mean there are special moments when we are out on missions, but it really isn't that great. We aren't home. We aren't just sitting down and not running for our lives or trying to save someone from the flock. I mean our lives are running, hiding, fighting, eating, and sleeping. Nothing else. Which is really sad. I would hate to live this way forever. One day. Just one day I hope it could change for - Then I felt someone kiss my cheek. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Dylan who was smiling with this amazing look of satisfactory because I stayed in his room. I mean last night was kinda the moment when I finally gave him all of me. Let him own me and I own him. Dylan then up my chin, gazing at me in my eyes.

"What are you thinking about, Max?" Where did that come from? Sometimes I really wonder if Dylan can really read my mind. Then I looked up at this handsome angel boy in front of me. "You want to know?" He replied with a nod. You asked for it. "You looked like you were having a good dream and I wanted to know what it was. Then it went to me wanting Angel's power to read your mind and to see your thoughts, dreams, and see what you do on your fun time. Then it went to me wandering what you do on your free time slash fun time. Then it went to me saying how none of us do because we are on the run, hiding, fighting, eating, and sleeping. Nothing else. I mean there are special moments when we are out on missions, but it really isn't that great. We aren't home. We aren't just sitting down and not running for our lives or trying to save someone from the flock. Which is really sad. I would hate to live this way forever. One day. Just one day I hope it could change. But then my boyfriend woke me up out of my gaze. So that would be it." Dam Max great job on telling him the story. I mean that was bit for bit. I gave myself a high five in my head.

Dylan looked at me and gave me 'I understand what you mean face'. How the hell can he understand that? Then he opened his mouth knowing what I wanted him to answer. "I understand Max. I know that sometimes you just want all this stuff to stop and end. You wish to not be the leader of the whole world, and want people to stop asking you to be. It scares you to be the only one who can save the world. I know that. I know you, and I know what you feel. Sometimes I think we both know what the other is about to do. But don't worry Max. I am here for you no matter what. I know that you will get scared of me saying this but… here it goes… Maximum Ride… I will live for you and fight for you… I will even die for you… I will do anything to make you happy. Max you don't deserve to be upset, mad, or sad. The only feeling I wish you could have and show is happiness Max. I want to do everything for you Max. You can believe me or not, but I love you and I want to make your world count." Dam Dylan.

I was breathless. What the heck, Dylan? My heart is beating supper fast now thanks to you. I want to be even happier. I want to live my life with you forever. I love you, Dylan. I love Dylan. "I love you too, Dylan!" I said it. Yes! Take that world. I showed more of my heart to him. I care about him so much. Dylan then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up to him and sat me up on top of him. I was now sitting on Dylan, with Dylan's hands on my butt. He made sure that I had some control in this or I wouldn't have done anything that he wouldn't like. Dylan pulled my head towards his face. Then I took control. I kissed him hard and he kissed me back with the same hardness. I could feel his love for me now. I wanted this again. I wanted it now. I wanted then and now. Dylan, I think everyone might not want to be in the house when you and I have fun this morning.


End file.
